Live Forever (SWB)
"Live Forever" is the fifth episode of Season 3 of Survivors We Become. It is the 17th episode overall. Synopsis Mike and the other runners find themselves trapped. A visit ends badly. Plot At the house, Weaver sees Mike staring at him in horror and asks, "What the fuck are you staring at me for?" Lana follows Mike's gaze and sees the bite, gasping. "Oh, God... Weaver, you're..." Weaver feels the back of his neck, his fingers grazing over the bite. His breathing hitches, pulling his arm away quickly. "N-No... Th-That's not a bite." He says. Nathan looks over from the next room, holding Lilly's hand in his. "It... I got it in the crash, that's all!" Weaver shouts. "Mike?" Nathan calls, getting Mike to look his way. "What do we do with him?" "What the fuck do you mean, 'What do we do with him?' Nathan, I'm fine!" Weaver defends, walking towards him. Nathan releases Lilly's hand and grabs a firepoker, holding it up to Weaver. "Back up!" Mike steps forward. "Nathan... Put it down." He says softly. Nathan shakes his head. "No, Mike, he's bit. He'll turn, we have to put him down!" "Your little girlfriend was bit, too, shitbag! Are you gonna put her down?" Weaver argues. Nathan sneers, stepping back so he is in front of Lilly. "We stopped the infection before it could spread. We can't do that for you. Back up or I'll kill you myself." Nathan says, trying his best to stay calm. Weaver smirks, seeing he's about to break. "Or maybe she'll turn and kill you." Weaver taunts as he steps forward. "Weaver, that's enough, leave him alone!" Lana shouts. Mike begins to pull his pistol out. Weaver takes another step and Nathan swings the firepoker, but Weaver ducks below it before shoving Nathan away from the couch and pulling out his knife. He stands before Lilly and raises his knife. BANG! Weaver's blood splatters on Nathan and Lilly. Nathan looks at Weaver's body as it falls before him, blood pooling around him. Nathan looks up and sees Mike standing with his pistol aimed. He tucks it away and exhales. "Alright. Dale, help me get him outside. The noise will attract more biters, so we need to move fast." Nathan stands and looks at Mike with confusion. "Move? Like, leave?" He asks. Mike nods. "Mike, no! Lilly can't be moved right now, that'll slow us down." "Well, what do you expect we do?" Dale asks as he grabs Weaver's legs. Nathan looks at Lilly, then to the others again. "Get back to camp and send help our way." He says. "Nathan-" "No, Mike, you don't get it. I've been with her since the beginning. If she can't go, neither will I." He says. Mike doesn't want to leave them, but knows he has to. "I do get it. I'd do the same for any of my group." Mike holds a hand out. "Be safe." He says. Nathan nods, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Back at ya. That goes for you two, as well." He says, eyeing Lana and Dale. Dale shakes his hand as well, Lana hugging him. Dale and Nathan carry Weaver out and toss his body in front of the house. Lana points to the biters coming their way. "Alright, here they come!" She yells to Nathan. Nathan watches from the window and turns to Lilly, letting out a sad sigh. He watches the other three run off as about twelve biters approach the house. The next morning at Peter's camp, Peter and Samantha are exiting their home to start working for the day. "Any word from Weaver's group yet?" He asks. Samantha shakes her head. "He called up on the radio to tell me Eliza held back again. Said they were on their way. Why, are they not back yet?" She asks. Peter sighs, looking at the gates as they walk past them. "Not yet." As the two continue on, Terry suddenly rushes to them. She stops before them, panic on her face as she leans down slightly, catching her breath. "We've lost contact with Weaver's group." She pants. Samantha and Peter glance to one another, both immediately going to the tent where the radio is. "Eugene, what the fuck happened?" Peter asks as he runs in, Samantha and Terry behind him. Eugene shakes his head as he toys with the radio. "I don't know, they haven't responded since Weaver transmitted before. I think something might have happened." Peter looks down, concerned for his group. Samantha sees and grabs his hand to comfort him. He smiles at her. "I'll get a group together. We'll go search the roads for them." Elsewhere, Mike, Dale and Lana venture through the woods, all tired. Lana looks back hopelessly to see if Nathan changed his mind. "Don't count on it." Dale says, almost as if reading her mind. She sighs and looks forward again. Meanwhile, a truck is speeding down the road, Peter driving while Billie, Devil, Rudy and Charlie are elsewhere in the car. "So, where are we going?" Billie asks. "To The Garden of Eden." Peter replies, focusing on the road. Rudy gives him a confused look. Peter sees through the mirror and looks back at him. "Yeah, that was my reaction when I heard the name. It's a camp run by a woman named Eliza Monroe. We had a deal: They give us supplies, we give them protection. Eliza, however, hasn't been pulling through on her part of the deal." "Is that why Weaver went there?" Devil asks. Peter nods. "None of them returned. I fear that Eliza might have done something." Billie stares at Peter suspiciously, not sure if he's telling the full truth. The truck pulls up to the gates of The Garden. Tony sees Peter step out and sighs, looking to Dillon. "Go get Liza." Peter smiles up at Tony. "How ya doin', Tony?" Peter greets. Tony rolls his eyes. "It's been a rough couple days, but now my day is so much brighter since you're here." Tony states before opening the gates. The group enter as Eliza walks towards them. "Well, this is a nice surprise. How are you doing, Petey?" She smiles. Peter frowns. "Alright, I'm not going to playing nice this time. I want my supplies and I want my people." He demands. Eliza's smile fades to confusion. "What? I don't have your people." "Yes, you do. They never came back." Peter says back. Billie looks around as the two talk. He sees two women talking as they head towards a building. He squints before recognizing them as Angel and Maggie. He nudges Devil and motions for him to follow him. As the two girls enter the tea house, Billie and Devil run in after them. "Maggie!" Billie says as they enter. Maggie and Angel both turn to see their loved ones. Devil and Angel run to one another, Angel leaping on him, Devil catching her as she wraps her legs around his waist. They kiss, Angel laughing. "You made it, you fucking made it! I knew you would!" "Baby, you know nothing can take me down." He says before kissing her again. Maggie hugs her brother, holding back tears. "My God, I was worried sick. I-I didn't know if you'd make it out from there." She whispers. Billie pulls back and smiles. "Wait, what are you even doing here?" Angel asks, jumping down from her boyfriend's arms. Devil and Billie exchange looks. "Well... Peter brought us." Billie says. Maggie looks at her brother. "Peter... As in, Peter Baren? As in the man that's been threatening these people for food?" She questions, getting the boys to look at one another. "He said it was a deal between them." Devil said. Angel shakes her head. "We have a lot to talk about, boys." She says before taking her boyfriend's hand. The four sit at a table and discuss what's been going on. In Eliza's quarters, Peter and her are arguing. "I haven't been holding my part of the deal, Peter? Hm? What about the fact that your 'protection' has gotten twenty four people - my people - killed? Why should I give you anything for your shitty defense? Sorkin has had his people here multiple times, we've had two breaches, and guess who was there, Peter? Not you!" "Eliza, I'm trying my best here!" Peter shouts back. Eliza snorts. "Oh, your best? Okay. Hey, everyone, Peter's trying his best! Someone get him a gold fucking star!" She shouts out the window before Peter pulls her back and slams it shut. "Face it, Petey, you're nothing but a psychotic dictator. If you actually think my people will give you as much as a cornchip for your shit protection, then you're so mentally fucked!" Peter suddenly whips his hand across her face, knocking her against her desk. She grips her cheek, looking at him with anger. "You won't live forever, Peter..." She says. "I'll see to it that you don't." Peter steps forward to hurt her again. They are interrupted when Monet clears her throat, Peter looking to see she's at the door. "I think it's time for you to go, Mr. Baren." She says coldly. Peter glares at Eliza one last time before leaving the room. Monet rushes to Eliza's aid and pulls her up. "Is there anyone I should get?" Monet asks. Eliza shakes her head. "No... Let's just see him and his group out." Peter, Billie, Devil, Rudy and Charlie all leave the gates, Eliza, Monet, Angel, Maggie, Tony and many others watching them. "My brother's with him." Maggie mutters. "Our group is all with him. They had no idea what he's really like." Eliza sighs, lifting her head up as Peter drives off. "It's alright. We can find a way to get them here." Dena begins to close the gates. Later, Peter and the others return to the camp. Billie immediately walks to a picnic table where Spencer, Rebecca and Cathy are sitting, all three laughing about something. "We need to talk." Billie says to Spencer. Spencer holds a hand over his mouth as he laughs. "Can it wait? Cathy was just telling this story about-" "Spencer." Billie raises his voice, making all of them look at him. "This is really important. Like, life threatening." Peter enters him and Sam's home angrily. Samantha looks at him from the couch and sees how upset he is. "What happened?" She asks. He shakes his head as he hangs his coat. "I'm going to have to start rounding people up." Samantha gives a questioning look. "We're going to have to burn The Garden down." Peter says as he tosses wood into the fire. Samantha's eyes widen at his words. "Shit." She whispers. Co-Stars *David Boreanez as Dale *Andres Londono as Dillon *Crystal Lowe as Lana Riley *Lindsley Register as Terry *Whitmer Thomas as Eugene *Brianna Venskus as Dena Deaths *Weaver Your Rating How would you rate "Live Forever" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Eugene. *Last appearance of Weaver. *Nathan and Lilly's statuses are left unknown. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)